1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a presentation method, a swing analysis apparatus, a swing analysis system, a swing analysis program, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
There is a technique in which a swing trajectory of a golf club, a racket, or a bat as an exercise appliance in sports such as golf, tennis, or baseball is analyzed, and an athletic ability of a player is enhanced by improving a swing trajectory. As an example of such a technique, for example, JP-A-2015-180276 discloses a golf support device. The golf support device disclosed in JP-A-2015-180276 measures items related to a swing of a golf club, such as a head speed or a ball speed, and analyzes the swing of the golf club. Analysis results are displayed on a display section provided in the golf support device.
However, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-2015-180276, since swing analysis results cannot be displayed on the display section unless a user operates the golf support device so as to give an instruction, the user has to sequentially operate the golf support device in a case where swings are continuously performed with the golf club in order to perform analysis, and thus there is a problem of inconvenience that efficient practice cannot be performed.